


Tying Up Loose Ends (That I didn't create)

by The_Phantom_888 (Fanat1c)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/The_Phantom_888
Summary: Two souls, Two girls, Two Charlottes, Both Passing on. Both were separated by dimensions: One living much of a normal life, The Other trapped inside of a Marionette. As they both die a being intervenes, replacing one with the other. Now Charlotte is in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who know her despite them never meeting, with only one goal... To tie up the loose ends that were left behind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tying Up Loose Ends (That I didn't create)

The Watcher stood within a burning facility, crouched within the narrow space as it filled with flame and heat. He moved through the ventilation system searching for something… no someone. This someone was special, who had devoted their afterlife to helping others by choice and never resting. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, the tangled mess of gears and wires that used to be a black bear costume. Inside was an old marionette, its body frail and mask cracked and charred. It turned to look at him, tilting their head in confusion as he approached. He kneeled down to the same level it laid giving it a small smile.

“Hello Charlotte… this is a sticky situation you’re in this time” he said. He looked at the strange ‘looks’ the Marionette was giving him before responding “No, I’m not here to give you that whole pitch to rest your soul. In fact, I’m here for the opposite”

The Marionette looked up at him attentively as if waiting for him to elaborate. The Watcher obliged.

“Your work here is finished, the future is taken care of. Now is typically the time where I judge soul to either go to the good place or the bad place. However I know that you don’t want to go to either one.. Instead I’d like to tell you about another place, one that has a few ties left open that need closing and a story that doesn’t need to end in flame. Now I’m not supposed to do this but I’d like to offer you a chance to go to this place, to help a few more people be able to move on. What do you think?”

The Marionette looked around the room and examined the environment. It was obvious that the suit surrounding them would last only so long. Wordlessly they gestured to the Watcher that they accepted.

“Perfect,” he said before reaching out his hands and placing them on the Marionette’s mask. “I’m sorry Charlotte but this is gonna hurt. I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can” He then began to lightly tug and pull at the mask, eventually dislodging the majority of it. Quickly he slipped the piece into his coat. He then placed on his ring and opened a gateway, stepping through it just as the building began to collapse.

On the other side, the Watcher was met with a similarly sad sight, a young woman, and an animatronic both impaled by a knife held by an Endoskeleton. Very carefully he removed the animatronic corpse from the knife, causing it to clatter to the floor softly, before turning his attention to the girl. He opened her jacket and found that the knife wasn’t just stabbed into her chest but was perfectly going through a groove that ran along her chest. It took him only a moment to find the proper way to open the compartment behind the groove which revealed a strange ball of metal that had been penetrated by the knife.

“Henry this was a work of genius but even you couldn’t prepare for long odds… at least she’s with you, where she can be human once more.” The Watcher grimaced.

The Watcher then removed the ball of scrap from the cavity. He then pulled the mask out of his coat and placed it inside, closing and sealing the compartment with a loud click. He stared at the body before him with a glint of remorse in his eyes before standing back up and straightening up his coat. He then created a new gateway and started to walk towards it stopping right in front of it.

“Kid I’m way out on a limb here, I don’t know how much time you have before someone else figures out what I’ve done. I need you to remember a few names, Clay, John, Jessica, Carlton, Marla, Lamar… And Sam. Most of these people will be easy to find, some of them will not. I wish you luck in tying the remaining loose ends.” as the Watcher finished his sentence he stepped through the gateway which snapped shut behind him.

The room fell silent for a moment before the body, now Charlotte’s began to twitch and move. Her eyes flicked open, alive once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Folks! This was a concept that's sat in my docs for around in my head before I finally decided to give it life. I don't know how long this will end up being and do feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions or just with what you like. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you next time!


End file.
